The present disclosure herein relates to an optical coupling device, and more particularly, to an optical coupling device for implementing passive optical coupling by using a physical structure of an optical fiber block and a planarization layer.
Recently, as a method of processing large amounts of data at high speed, an optical interconnection technology receives attention. In general, an optical coupling device includes optical fiber and an optical input/output element as a basic configuration and it is important that an optical coupling therebetween has high efficiency/low loss. When a multi channel array of optical fiber and an optical input/output element is applied in order to increase the transmission amount of data, a plurality of optical fibers and a plurality of optical input/output elements are required to be collectively optical-axis aligned. In this case, since task times and costs may be increasing with an active alignment method, it is preferred to use a passive alignment method.